baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics (series)
Baldi's Basics is a small series based on the surrealistic edutainment horror game by mystman12, first created on March 31, 2018 with the classic edition's release. The games are designed as nostalgic and a tribute to older edutainment games from the early and late 1990s, taking place in the year of 1999. Games Editions Baldi's Basics (Title pending) Baldi's Basics is an upcoming full game and is set to release on early 2020. It will introduce a huge wave of new characters, items, field trips, random events, levels, subjects, and more. Baldi's Basics Classic Baldi's Basics Classic (or Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) is a short free-to-play game released on March 31, 2018. The game is set in a non-randomly generated school map with 7 characters, 11 items, few notable locations, only one subject, and other unimplemented features. Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash is a 1st anniversary edition for the classic game and released on April 1, 2019. This edition is similar to the classic version but with party props, 2 new items, and a twist at the end. Demos Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Baldi's Basics: Field Trip is a demo released on July 24, 2018 as a promotion for the full game's Kickstarter campaign. The demo is also made as a concept to reveal how field trips in the full game should turn out. Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo is a free public demo released on August 12, 2019. The demo features a brand-new yet non-randomly generated map similar to the classic edition but with several new random events, few new items, and a new location. Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo is a demo exclusive to Kickstarter backers who pledged $30 or above, available on November 5, 2019. It is much bigger than the public demo, with three procedurally generated levels, 3 new items, a new character, another new location, and few field trips. Others Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride was a planned pinball game before mystman12 decides to drop the project for Baldi's Basics for Game Jam 2018. Joe's bus appeared in Baldi's Basics for field trip quests, implying that Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride and Baldi's Basics took place in the same universe. Comics Years ago, before the game is created, mystman12 drew a series of numerous short comics titled Baldimore. The series featured Baldi himself, along with few other characters who did not return in the game. Merchandise The official store website is launched on November 22, 2018, with products include T-shirts, accessories, and toys designed by PhatMojo. In Other Media * Baldi as a Mii is officially made by mystman12 for Tomodachi Life. * In the Indie horror game Strange Terror From The Deep, Baldi appeared as one of the enemies. mystman12 provided the voice dialogue for him. * In Advanced Education with Viktor Strobovski, the horror game inspired by Baldi's Basics, Baldi appeared as a cameo in the red forest, where he can be seen around the corner through the window. ** Baldi also appeared in one of the history book items. * Baldi appeared twice in some of mystman12's microgames: ** In Bad Ball, Baldi must duck under the throwing baseball to avoid from getting hit. ** In Baldiman, the player controls Baldi's superhero "alter-ego" and has to stop TimTom's giant baseball launcher. Trivia * YouTube videos with Baldi's Basics-related topics have gained over 500 million views. Category:Series